EL FINAL
by Oyuky Chan
Summary: Le dolia haber perdido a muchos amigos y compañeros en esa batalla por liberarse del yugo de los titanes, pero al final todo habia valido la pena, ¡La libertad habia sido conquistada! Por que todos merecemos un cierre y Eren no es la exepción


••••EL FINAL••••

La oscuridad reinaba en aquel lugar en ruinas el cual, hasta hace unos años había sido su calido hogar, el frío viento de la noche calaba los huesos, pero el joven héroe parecía no sentirlo, estaba demasiado sumergido en sus pensamientos como para notarlo.

Había llegado allí con la intención de cerrar un ciclo, uno bastante doloroso el cual aún lo atormentaba en sus sueños, debía dejar ir aquellas memorias, esa culpa, por que sí, aún se culpaba por el hecho de que su madre ya no existiera en ese mundo, lamentaba haber sido grosero con ella antes de salir huyendo siendo seguido por su hermana, lamentaba no haber podido despedirse y decir un _lo siento_ a su progenitora antes de que Hannes se lo llevara cargando como un costal de patatas y lamentaba aún mas tener como ultimo recuerdo de ella el ser devorada por ese maldito titán y ver como los dientes de este robaban su ultimo aliento...

-Eren, es hora de irnos.

Mikasa había posado una mano sobre su hombro, él sólo alcanzó a secarse aquella lágrima solitaria que se había atrevido a salir de su ojo derecho.

-Lo sé, no necesitas recordármelo Mikasa - Eren sabia que jamás regresaría a ese lugar en lo que le restaba de vida, pero no podía evitar el sentir que abandonaba por segunda vez a su madre.

Y es que, a pesar de que la batalla contra los titanes había terminado para siempre, esta dejó mucho dolor, sufrimiento e innumerables perdidas humanas, muchas de las cuales él había sido el causante. Los pocos amigos que aún quedaban con vida le habían hecho saber hasta el cansancio que no había sido su culpa, que fue el precio que se tuvo que pagar por lograr la paz de la mayoría, pero para Eren esas palabras jamás fueron un consuelo, nunca se perdonaría por todas esas vidas que fueron tomadas a manos de esos monstruos sólo por salvar la suya... incluida la de su madre.

Se odiaba a si mismo por haber dudado en tantas ocasiones y haber provocado que todo el escuadrón de Rivaille pereciera, que Petra y compañía hubiesen sido masacrados por su maldita indecisión y que gente inocente muriera por no querer atacar a Annie en su modo titán, entre otras.

-Mamá lo siento, chicos en verdad lo siento mucho...- Fue el leve susurro que pudieron pronunciar sus labios.

-Tambien la extraño Eren- Mikasa sin restricción alguna abrazo al joven para reconfortarlo. -Pero ahora comprendo que actuó de la forma correcta al querer protegernos.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero eso no hace menos dolorosa su partida, eso no quita el dolor que aún permanece clavado aquí- Eren golpeó el lado izquierdo de su pecho. -Daría lo que fuera por que ella estuviera aquí gozando de esta paz libre de titanes.

Mikasa no dijo nada mas, tenia mas palabras para tratar de reconfortarlo, pero sabia que seria en vano decirlas, el corazón de su hermano tardaría mucho en asimilar todo, en procesar las perdidas por lo que simplemente siguió abrazandolo mientras acariciaba su negro cabello con la esperanza de que muy pronto regresara a ser aquel Eren Jaeger al cual admiraba, aquel chico obstinado que le salvó la vida hace ya varios años.

Unos minutos despues, ambos jóvenes miraban hacia aquel montón de tierra y escombros en el cual antes había estado cimentada su casa. Cada uno rememoraba los mejores recuerdos de su estadía en ese hogar disfrutando de una buena vida, deseando que aquel fatídico día jamás hubiese sucedido.

La mano de Mikasa tomó la del joven sin despegar la vista del frente mientras que su bufanda roja ondeaba violentamente por el intenso frío que amenazaba con helar aún mas.

-Gracias por permanecer siempre conmigo Mikasa, creo que yo, jamás te lo agradecí adecuadamente- Eren observó de reojo a la chica asiática.

-Eres mi familia... jamás te abandonaré.

Cerca de ellos escucharon el tronar de los cascos de los caballos y el girar de unas ruedas acercándose a donde ellos se encontraban, pero ninguno se inmutó en absoluto, fue hasta que una manta cubrió el cuerpo de Mikasa que se dieron cuenta que la hora de partir había llegado.

-Se que eres fuerte y esas cosas Mikasa, pero en tu estado deberías cuidarte mas, ¿no lo crees así Eren? -Jean se había unido a ellos.

-Tienes razón cara de caballo- Fue entonces que una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del chico de ojos verdes al bajar la mirada y observar el ya abultado vientre de su hermana.

-No es que me entrometa en sus cosas de hermanos, pero como tío de mi futuro hijo, deberías ser mas consciente de no poner a mi esposa en riesgo mocoso.- Jean sonreía al pronunciar aquella palabra, _esposa_. Y es que jamás se imaginó que su amor podría ser correspondido algún día.

-Jean boy, sobreviví a los titanes, libré batallas sangrientas por lo que me ofendé que creas que un simple viento terminará con mi existencia- La asiática odiaba que la trataran como una minusválida sólo por estar embarazada.

-No te enfades hermanita, el cuñado cara de caballo esta preocupado por su pequeño pony que esta por nacer, así que dale crédito al tonto.

-¡Te he dicho mil veces que no le digas "pony" a mi primogénito!- Jean estaba harto de que su cuñado le pusiera toda clase de apodos a su hijo no nato. -Vámonos Mikasa, deja a este idiota congelarse aquí, recuerda que nosotros tenemos que llegar a casa de mis padres, están ansiosos de verte.

-¿Eren?...- La futura madre observó a su hermano.

-Adelántense Mikasa, enseguida los alcanzo, quiero permanecer unos minutos mas aquí.- El joven héroe soltó la mano de su hermanita.

-Ya lo escuchaste cariño, dejemos que el mocoso se congele como paleta en este lugar.- El futuro padre abrazaba a su esposa guiándola hasta el carruaje que había conseguido especialmente para la comodidad de esta.

-Eren, no tardes demasiado, no quiero que te resfríes, ¿esta bien?- Mikasa Ackerman aún estaba renuente de dejar a su hermano ahí, solo, pero sabia que su esposo tenia razón, debía cuidarse por aquel pequeño ser que crecía en su vientre y que muy pronto vería la luz de este nuevo mundo.

-Si mamá, prometo alcanzarlos pronto- La respuesta de Eren fue de burla absoluta pues aún le causaba gracia que su hermana siguiera tomándose el lugar de madre con él, compadecia a su sobrino que seguro viviría bajo el techo de una madre sobreprotectora y un padre tonto con cara de caballo.

Dicho esto Jean y Mikasa subieron al carruaje dejando a un pensativo Eren Jaeger atrás.

El chico seguía contemplando aquel desolado panorama, sus cabellos y ropas se revolvían al compás del viento, pero él seguía inamovible en ese lugar. Quería respirar el aire de lo que alguna vez fuera Shiganshina, su pueblo natal, quería llenar sus pulmones de ese aroma para jamás olvidar que debía seguir adelante pues su madre dio la vida para que él pudiera vivir... y así lo haría, de hoy en adelante viviría intensamente se tomaría la vida mas en serio y día con día trataría de ser digno de honrar con sus buenas decisiones y acciones la muerte de todos y cada uno de sus compañeros que dieron su ultimo aliento por él al ser en ese entonces la única gran esperanza para la humanidad.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **NOTA: Gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer esta pequeña historia y es que la escena del primer capitulo cuando la madre de Eren es devorada por esa titán me causo un gran impacto, por eso decidí que el protagonista merecia tener un cierre con esos dolorosos recuerdos.**

 **Y a todos los que me han seguido en mis dos historias pendientes, quiero pedirles mil disculpas y mas paciencia pues la USB con todos mis archivos falló y borró TODO, incluidas las continuaciones de esos fics, por lo que debo comenzar de cero los ultimos capitulos y releer las historias para ponerme al corriente y esperar a que algunas ideas que ya habia escrito regresen a mi memoria. Prometo ponerle muchas ganas para escribir y pronto darle fin a esos fics que me atormentan por estar inconclusos.**

 **Y bueno pues, no me queda mas que agradecerles por su atención. Les dejo todo mi cariño y buenos deseos, abrazos y besos... ¡hasta la proxima!**


End file.
